This Feeling is Alien
by XRenaandAndersonX
Summary: A team of seven explore the alien planet for research. Of course, this is what its members are told. But when Hund realizes the horrifying truth behind their expedition, how far will she go to uncover justice? Perhaps even as far as to kill her own comrades. The catch? She cannot die.
1. Ch 1: Immortal

Ch. 1: Immortal

Hund was not used to being on a such a large craft.  
Nor ANY craft for that matter.  
Nor was she used to being in space for long periods of time like this.  
The German mainly kept to herself most of the time, only speaking when spoken to, and only helping if asked.  
Other than that, she stayed out of the way most of the time.  
She didn't really like any of the people here, nor did she really KNOW any of them.  
All she knew was that she had been asked, privately, to come on this trip.  
She was the greatest weapon in their arsenal, and she would prove quite the valuable asset.  
For, you see, Hund was immortal.  
She was not a machine, but she had been born this way.  
A disease, a mutation, an incorrect DNA sequence?  
It did not matter.  
She was immortal, and that was all they needed to get her onboard.  
Her team consisted of seven members: Herself and six others, one of the others an android.  
That android was named Hans, and he was perhaps Hund's only real friend on this ship.  
He was quite large, but he was very kind and kept to himself most of the time, kind of like Hund.  
Most of the people aboard were German, but some were of American and English descent.  
Most notably was one American by the name of Virgil.  
Hund sort of despised him, but I guess it's natural.  
Hating someone's guts is inevitable sometimes.  
And Virgil was the worst.  
He was just one of those people you love to hate.  
That day, Hund woke early, having her coffee and eggs before the others followed into the kitchen soon after.  
She didn't like eating with them.  
They weren't the most pleasant bunch.  
When she got to the bridge, she was greeted by the captain who gave a stern, "Guten morgen, Hund. Haff a gut sleep?"  
She nodded.  
It was too early to respond with verbal communication.  
The others filed in soon after.  
When Virgil walked in, the mood immediately changed from calm to arrogant.  
His aura was simply dripping with it.  
Hund nodded to him.  
He didn't nod back.  
"Butt-hole," she thought.  
That day, Hund was to be introduced to the alien species as to get to know more about them.  
Hund, Hans, and the captain walked down a long hall until coming to a metal door with the words A.C.R.  
""Alien Containment Room"", she guessed.  
The captain waved them inside, and Hund took a seat nearby.  
They were staring through a glass pane into a large room.  
So large, it was like an arena.  
Hund had to take it all in.  
"So...vhere are zhey?"  
The captain pointed.  
"Zhere."  
She stared harder.  
He was right.  
There was a xenomorph in the middle of the room.  
It seemed almost microscopic in the gargantuan room.  
Hund almost felt pity for it.  
"So...vhat's going to happen to it?"  
"Ve're going to kill it."  
Hund jerked around in her seat, facing him with wide eyes.  
"K...KILL it?"  
"Ja?"  
He seemed to wonder why she had gotten so emotional.  
Hund leaned back in her chair and tried to shake it off.  
It was just a xenomorph, a being capable of only killing.  
So, why did she get upset when the captain said they were going to kill it?  
"Because," she thought. "I've alvays been vone for animals."  
"Aliens' blood is acid. Zhe best vay in vhich to kill zhem is to use wasser."  
Hund watched as the horrific theory was put into demonstration.  
And it worked.  
In a matter of minutes, the alien was nothing more than a pathetic, shrivelled up corpse.  
Hund shivered.  
"Please," she thought.  
"Somebody, please...help me."  
And, then, like a sign, a voice came for behind them.  
"What the fuck, man? No pretzels?"  
"Virgil, vhat zhe Hell are you doing here!? I told you to stay in zhe-!"  
"Yeah, yeah, grandma, keep your shorts on. There's a reason we won against you germs in the war."  
It was then that he noticed Hund.  
"'Sup, bitch?"  
She pretended she hadn't heard him.  
He became irritated.  
"Hey, shit, I'm talkin' to you."  
He then shook his head and crossed the room towards her.  
"Fine, whatever. So, how's it goin'? Playin' with Hans and the captain, are you? Whore."  
Hund's jaw twitched.  
Her eyes flashed with a sudden animal-like ferocity.  
"No...Not at all..."  
It was then that he noticed the alien's shrivelled up corpse.  
"Awesome. Looks like you did somethin' right after all."  
"Virgil!"  
"Fine, fine. Gooood..."  
But before he left, he placed his hand on Hund's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Once all this alien nonsense is over, wanna' come over  
to my place? Dein Arsch sieht nett aus."  
Hund pulled away from him with a look of disgust.  
"Tch. Fine. Plenty others 'round here lookin' for a good time. What about you, Hans? Down and dirty?"  
Hans, as an android, did not comprehend Virgil's question.  
"Forget it. I'm leavin'. Shit was boring here anyway."  
And, with that, he left.  
Hund sighed. She was relieved. Both that he was gone and also that he had proven for some comic relief in the midst of all this tension.  
"How nice of him," she thought.  
Hund turned back to the captain.  
"Ve'll be coming up on zheir planet soon. Our mission is to destroy zhem vhile also investigating zhe planet."  
Hund nodded and left the room with Hans following closely behind her.  
He seemed quieter than usual, so she asked, "So, Hans...You okay back zhere?"  
He merely nodded.  
She scratched her head and said, "Okaaay..."  
she wasn't really satisified with his answer but waved goodbye and left for her room just the same.  
She would bide the rest of her time sleeping.  
Or, if she had enough time, maybe even play with herself.  
Not like she had anything better to do.


	2. Ch 2: Glad You Came

Ch. 2: Glad You Came

When she awoke the next morning, there was a faint scent of bacon in the air, and she left to go see what was going on.  
Hans was bent over, cooking the bacon with his competent fingers.  
Speaking of fingers...  
Hund hadn't been able to resist playing with herself last night.  
She had came, and when she was done, she had to go change her underwear.  
Like HELL she was going to wear panties sopping with vaginal secretions.  
But Hans, thank God, could not read her mind and handed her a plate with some bacon on it.  
She pushed it away.  
"Too much fat," she thought.  
"I like my bacon crunchy..."  
She sighed.  
Hans noticed this and asked, "Did you not get enough sleep last night?"  
"Too MUCH," she thought, trying to ignore the image of her fondling herself as it bubbled to the surface of her mind.  
"No, no, I am fine. Just a little...groggy, zhat's all."  
Yeah. THAT'S what she was gonna' say. Instead of what actually happened.  
But Hans accepted this answer and sat opposite her.  
"Not like an android vould unterstand..."  
As she watched him eat, she said,"Hey, Hans?"  
"Ja?"  
She was quiet for a moment.  
"...Do you...um...feel pleasure?"  
"Was?"  
She suddenly found herself blushing and mentally kicked herself.  
Why had she asked such an awkward question?  
But she had already asked, and she couldn't take back her question.  
So, instead, she merely asked again.  
His brows furrowing, he said,"You mean sexually, ja?"  
She nodded.  
"Vell..."  
He pushed the bacon away.  
"I can mimic zhe reactions people MAKE during pleasurable moments such as intercourse, but I cannot truly FEEL pleasure."  
"Oh..."  
She looked down at the bacon before awkwardly stabbing it with a fork.  
Why the Hell had she ASKED such a stupid question?  
Hans probably thought that was all she was concerned about now.  
Sex.  
"Idiot," she thought. "Such a stupid idiot."  
But Hund didn't have to suffer much longer when one of her comrades, Allen, came into the room.  
First, he tripped, then, when he attempted to regain himself, he slipped again and broke his nose.  
Hund was merely glad that the attention had been diverted away for her.  
"But, still, poor Allen," she thought.  
He was pretty clumsy for a grown man, not to mention, weak and small, almost malnourished-looking.  
His hair was long and braided.  
Usually, Hund would've thought this a disgusting hairstyle for a man, but it seemed to suit Allen and all his awkwardness.  
He was like the ugly duckling. Without the beautiful transformation part. He just stayed an ugly duckling.  
Next came Virgil.  
"Oh, Gott." She hid her face in shame.  
"Hey, mah bitch is up! And she made me breakfast! How thoughtful."  
He scarfed down the rest of the bacon without asking even once if anybody else wanted any.  
Virgil allowed the plate to smash to the floor.  
"Hey!"  
"Ah, that's good eatin'. So, my little German friend, how goes it?"  
"It's about to go up your ass."  
"Oh, do tell."  
Hans had to part the waters and stood between them, placing a hand on each of their chests.  
"Now, now. Not zhis early in zhe morning. Save it for later vhen zhe rest of us aren't around. Zhen, you guys can kill each ozher."  
"Sounds like a deal, Jack."  
"My name ist Hans."  
"Whatever, Jack."  
Virgil moved away.  
"I'm goin' to the bridge. Where you goin', my German friend?"  
Hund gritted her teeth.  
"Zhat's none of your concern."  
"Tch. Whatever. I was only askin'. Asshole."  
Hans shook his head, and, when Virgil was gone, he said, "HE'S zhe vone who's ein asshole."  
Hund laughed.

* * *

Hund watched the others play basketball.  
She hated playing the game herself, but she needed something to listen to while doing her work.  
It was rather tedious to work without any noise cheering you on.  
Virgil noticed her sitting on the bleachers and made an irritated noise.  
But it was hard to play with her watching.  
Sure, he made jokes all the time about her giving him head, but did he really mean that?  
"Damn, stupid German," he thought.  
"Why's she gotta' make me feel this way?"  
"Hey, Virgil!"  
"Hm?"  
He saw Allen standing there with his arms outstretched.  
"What?"  
"Give me the ball!"  
"Okay."  
Virgil threw him the ball, and it knocked Allen so hard in the stomach, it sent him flying off his feet.  
Poor guy.  
But Virgil wasn't concerned with Allen.  
Why did she make him feel this way, and how?  
She was manlier than a LOT of the men on this ship.  
She kept her hair very short and combed to the right of her face.  
She always wore a uniform or the typical male office suit.  
She never used any make-up, and he highly doubted she even shaved.  
And, yet, she was the biggest turn-on.  
Sighing in irritation, he walked over to her and took a seat next to her on the bleachers.  
Hund seemed uncomfortable with the closeness and inched away a bit.  
"Vhat's vizh you? Vhat do you vant?"  
That thick German accent, those hazel eyes, that blonde hair, that strong jaw, even the fact that she looked more like a man than a woman.  
He thought he was about to piss himself from pleasure.  
"Vell?"  
Virgil was at a loss for words and turned back to the game.  
"Nothin'. I just wanted to sit here. What, I can't just SIT here? What, you own the damn bleachers, or somethin'!?"  
"Jeez, vhy are you getting so angry?"  
"I don' know."  
He turned back to the game just in time to see Allen get a good decking by one of the other players.  
"I just...wanna' sit here, ya' know?"  
It was times like this that Hund really DIDN'T mind Virgil's company.  
In fact, it was kind of nice.  
"Ja..."  
They were quiet as they watched the game together, exchanging a few occasional glances in each others' direction every now and then.  
Virgil noticed when she moved to cross her legs.  
It was just a glimpse, but a glimpse all the same.  
He saw her pants slowly inch away with the movement to reveal some of her leg.  
"Yep," he thought. "She definitely doesn't shave."  
But Virgil didn't seem to care about that all.  
In fact, it seemed kind of nice. Nice that she didn't care what others thought of her appearance. She did what she wanted, wore what she  
thought was nice, and did what made her happy.  
And, apparently, happiness was a pen and a notepad.  
"So, uh..."  
She turned to him.  
"Vhat?"  
"Do you, um...wanna' play some with us?"  
"Nein."  
She shook her head.  
"But...I vill vatch. Ist zhat gut?"  
"Yeah...Yeah."  
He stood up and brushed himself off.  
"Hey, um...I'm, um...glad you came..."  
Hund didn't blush.  
But, then, again, he hadn't expected her to, either.  
Maybe it was because she was German.  
Maybe it was because she didn't care about him.  
But he shook away that thought when she said, "You're velcome...," with a quieter tone than he had expected.  
"Well, um, I'm gonna' go-."  
"AAAAAHHHH!"  
"-help Allen. Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
She waved.  
Virgil stood hovering over Allen's comatose body, screaming, "Allen! Why the Hell can't you just do what your told!?"  
Allen moaned.  
Hund went back to her notepad.  
But she couldn't help but glance up from time to time.


	3. Ch 3: Bacon and Eggs

Ch. 3: Bacon and Eggs

They had arrived at the alien planet.  
The others were currently setting up camp while Hund went back to her cabin to change her clothes.  
She donned a casual corporate suit, tie and all.  
She wore a pair of glasses just to increase the intellectual atmosphere.  
Adjusting them, she stared at her bed sheets, remembering back to her night of passion.  
She took them to the washing room and left, hoping to return when they were cleaner.  
She joined Virgil, Hans, Allen, the captain, and the others on deck.  
That was five of them.  
The other two she did not know.  
At least, not personally.  
They kept to themselves most of the time, unlike Virgil, who just blurted out obscenities whenever he felt like it.  
"Hey, bitch, what took ya' so long!? Hey, I came up with a rhyme for ya'! Roses are red, lemons are sour! Open your legs, and gi' me an hour!"  
Virgil laughed hysterically at his own joke.  
Yep. He was back to his old self.  
"Oh, vell," she thought. "At least, it vas nice vhile it lasted."  
"Hey, when you gon' give me head?"  
"I'm sorry, but your head's already up your ass."  
"Why, you little-!"  
"Bozh of you, knock eet off! Zhis ist serious!"  
The two were quiet, but that didn't mean that they didn't stick their tongues out at each other when the captain wasn't looking.  
"Children," Hans said.  
"Okay, ve're going to go, get some eggs, und come back to zhe ship vizh zhem. Unterstood?"  
"Ja!"  
"Sure."  
The captain gave Virgil a stern look.  
But when Hund started to go with the others, the captain stopped her.  
"Not you, Hund. I know you are immortal, but ve need you to do somezhing else for us. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
As she was given her orders, Virgil got ready for deployment.  
He seemed upset by the fact that she couldn't come with them.  
But orders were orders, and he couldn't object.  
And, so, Hund stayed behind while the others went out to gather eggs and information.  
She actually seemed sort of relieved to stay on the ship.  
She wrote some more in her notepad while she prepped the ship and A.C.R. like the captain had told her.  
"Zhis ist brutal," she thought.  
She retrieved her clean sheets and remade her bed with them before returning to the A.C.R.  
The corpse was gone, and she could breathe a sigh of relief.  
But she still couldn't help shuddering when the cold air from the shaft above her met her bare skin.  
It penetrated easily through her jacket.  
As she waited, she found herself waiting mostly for Virgil.  
And as she waited for Virgil, she sat down in the floor, and she could feel herself slipping into a nostalgic state of mind, remembering the events of yesterday as if she were an old woman thinking back to her past.  
She felt like an old woman a LOT nowadays.  
Then, again, she had a right.  
She was immortal.  
This burden aged her with worry and stress while not really aging her at all.  
Virgil would soon die and leave her behind.  
As much as she hated him, it hurt to think even HE would leave her behind.  
But Hund kicked herself.  
"Zhat's self-pity. Und zhere von't anymore of zhat."  
She got to her feet before locking the door to the A.C.R. behind her.  
Self-pity didn't solve anything.  
Like Hell she was gonna' let it dominate her life.  
She was slightly surprised to see they had all returned when she reached the bridge.  
One of the men she had no name for was carrying an incubator with the eggs inside.  
The captain only nodded to her as he passed, and Virgil shook his head.  
"So, how did it go?"  
But Virgil didn't seem for talking right now.  
This was highly unusual.


	4. Ch 4: Poor Allen

Ch. 4: Poor Allen

Hund couldn't resist.  
She had touched herself again last night.  
But this time, she had laid a towel across the bed before proceeding.  
When she was cleaned, dressed, and presentable, she entered the bridge.  
Virgil had his back to her.  
"Virgil, vhat ist going on?"  
"Why don't you ask commander dick-head?"  
Hund furrowed her brows but went to talk with the captain anyway.  
He only told her that Virgil was upset because the face-huggers had gotten Allen instead of him.  
"Was?"  
He explained Allen's stupidity in approaching the eggs without a helmet and that this lead to complications.  
But the captain didn't seem too concerned as this would breed them another alien for research.  
He also explained that Virgil was jealous because he didn't get face-raped while Allen did.  
He said Virgil was the type who would "enjoy" getting face-raped.  
But Hund was hurt at the comment about Allen's death being nothing but scientific progress.  
Allen had been kind, and he had been sweet to her.  
Clumsy or not, he was still human, for God's sake!  
Hund couldn't listen to him anymore, and she left.  
Virgil saw this and followed her.  
"Hey, bitch, what's the matter?"  
She found herself crying against her own will.  
She took off the glasses and tried to wipe her tears away.  
"Go avay, Virgil. Just go avay."  
"Jeez, it was just a quest-."  
"Just go avay, Virgil!"  
Tears were streaming down her face and her cheeks were flushed.  
Virgil was shocked by this display of emotion and took a step back.  
She suddenly looked more like a woman than he had ever seen, and this surprised him.  
What was she so upset about?  
Allen's death?  
He sighed.  
"Look, calm down, okay?"  
"Go to Hell, Virgil! Just go to Hell!"  
Even her voice sounded girlier.  
She turned on her heel and ran.  
Virgil watched her with a hurt look on his face as he watched her run down the hall, watched her close the door to her room, and watched her break his heart into a million pieces.  
But she didn't care.  
All she could think about was poor Allen.  
Poor Allen and the awful way in which he died.  
Poor Allen and his akward smile as he offered her his help.  
Poor Allen.  
Poor, poor, Allen.


	5. Ch 5: The Truth

Ch. 5: The Truth

Virgil had no choice but to go back to the bridge.  
Hund clearly didn't want to talk to him right now.  
And he didn't blame her.  
She had a reason to be angry.  
Allen was the closest thing she HAD to a friend on this ship.  
But, then, what did that make him?  
Virgil stopped.  
"An idiot," he thought. "A stupid, stupid, idiot..."  
He shook his head at the weary thoughts.  
Surely, she didn't think that.  
Maybe she thought higher of him and was just refusing to admit it like he was?  
That was what he hoped.  
Surely, after she had seen his other side on the basketball court, she had changed her mind.  
But Virgil was terrible at giving himself a pep-talk.  
"I doubt it," he thought.  
And, just then, Virgil overheard two of the nameless others speaking to one another.  
"Zhat Virgil guy has been sticking his nose into too many places."  
"I vunter vhen zhe captain vill give us zhe okay to cap 'em?"  
"Hey, what's all the ruckus?"  
"Um, n-nozhing, Virgil, ve vere just-."  
"Can it. I overheard your little PLAN...And if you assholes think I'm goin' down without a fight, you're sadly mistaken."  
"Oh, no, Virgil. Ve merely vant to discuss zhe plans vizh you."  
"Plans? What plans? I thought the "plans" were to destroy this planet and never come back."  
"Ah, merely a facade to get people like you here."  
"What?"  
The captain nodded.  
"You, see there are 567 people on zhis ship. Many of zhem vill not make it out alive. Just like you."  
"What the Hell do you mean, "just like me"!?"  
"Now, now, Virgil, don't spoil zhe surprise."  
"Surprise, my ass! This is bullshit!"  
"Sacrifices must be made. You und Allen are just a FEW of zhose sacrifices."  
"What? Th-This is insane! You're gonna' kill innocent people!? For this!? Th-That's insane!"  
"Call it vhat you vill."  
There were tears in Virgil's eyes.  
He didn't want to die.  
He didn't want to die without telling Hund how he felt about her.  
But the other two had already slipped their hands underneath his armpits and had begun to drag him away.  
"What the fuck are you doing!? Let go of me! Let go of me!"  
"I'm sorry, Virgil, but you know too much. You vere alvays into dirty stuff, right?"  
"You mean, I'm gonna' get face-raped?"  
The captain nodded.  
Tears streamed down Virgil face before whispering, "Shit..."


	6. Ch 6: Where's Virgil?

Ch. 6: Where's Virgil?

The next day, Hund woke up rather refreshed from yesterday,  
Yes, she had cried herself to sleep, but she felt better now.  
Why did she cry about Virgil?  
She was sad over Allen's death, not Virgil.  
He was just being an asshole like usual.  
So, why was yesterday any different?  
Why did she get so upset?  
But she thought back to that day at the basketball court and felt another round of tears coming.  
How could he?  
How could he be so kind and, then, be so cold?  
It was beyond her.  
But she got dressed anyway and greeted Hans that morning with a, "Hallo. Und how vas your sleep?"  
"I didn't sleep. Androids don't sleep."  
"Ah, tell me somezhing I don't know!"  
But as they ate (Has only pretending to eat), Hund began to feel that something was missing.  
"Ja, vhere ist Virgil? He isn't here."  
"I don't know. He didn't come back last night."  
Hund suddenly began to worry.  
"Maybe vhat I said upset him more zhan I zhought it vould."  
Leaving for the door, she said, "I am going to ask zhe captain. Und you?"  
"Finish zhe rest of your food."  
"Oh, jee, zhanks."  
She left, shaking her head.  
"Now, vhere ist zhe captain?"  
When she saw him, she waved to him, calling him over.  
"Ja, vhat is it Hund?"  
"Haff you seen Virgil? Hans said he didn't check in last night."  
"Um, vell...You see...Virgil committed suicide last night."  
"Vait...Vhat?"  
It was as if everything around her had frozen, and Hund began to twitch uncontrollably as the situation began to grip her with horrifying realism.  
No.  
Couldn't be.  
The captain was lying.  
"You're...You're lying..."  
The captain shook his head.  
"No, I am not. Virgil really killed himself last night. Left a note und everyzhing."  
As she read over it, her emotions changed from calm, to furious, to desperate, and back again.  
"But vhy? Vhy vould he DO zhis!?"  
The captain merely shook his head.  
"No...No, I can't believe it...I VON'T believe it! You're a LIAR!"  
"Hund, vhere are you going!?"  
"To go find Virgil!"

* * *

She couldn't believe it.  
She WOULDN'T believe it.  
There was no way Virgil would kill himself.  
A guy that full of himself wasn't capable of suicide.  
She ran down the halls and through vents, down ladders and through flooded hallways.  
Why there was so much water on a space-ship, she would never know.  
The deeper she went into the ship, the more rooms she checked, and the more doors she opened, the more desperate and full of despair she became.  
No.  
He didn't kill himself.  
"Please, don't haff killed yourself," she thought.  
"Please..."  
She thought back to Allen.  
She had already lost Allen.  
And she was going to lose Virgil, too.  
She took a moment to catch her breath, resting her hands on her knees.  
She would never find him in this leviathan of a ship.  
It was just too big.  
And, then, she thought, "Vhat if he vent to zhe basketball court? Ja, I vas so upset last night, maybe he vent back zhere."  
She ran that way.  
"Maybe...Maybe..."  
But, before she could get there, she fell through a hole in the floor and into the darkness below.  
Acid dripped from the hole from which she had fallen.


	7. Ch 7: A Brand New Toy

Ch. 7: A Brand New Toy

When Hund woke up, she had no idea of how long it had been, nor where she was.  
All she knew was that she had to get back to Virgil and soon.  
Who knew what kind of danger he was in?  
But Hund felt an uncomfortable tugging at her chest and sat back down.  
She suddenly felt as if she had heart burn.  
Why was her chest so tight?  
It really...Ngh...hurt.  
And it suddenly felt really...Ngh...warm.  
She looked beside her to see a dead face-hugger.  
"W...Was?"  
She touched her chest when the uncomfortable sensation prickled her again.  
It suddenly felt very painful like someone sewing her up with needles.  
With nothing but a machete and a yard of rope...  
She suddenly began to scream and thrash in agony.  
And, then, her chest was ripped apart from the inside, whatever had caused her so much pain and misery now brought to the surface.  
She continued to scream as she could not die.  
This pain was...  
Oh, God, she felt she was going to faint.  
She gasped in pain before snarling with rage at the sight of the thing now bobbing around in what used to be her chest.  
Her eyes were wild with fury as she wrenched out the wretched thing and snapped its neck, ceasing its incessant squirming forever.  
She tossed it aside and simply gritted her teeth as she waited for her body to heal.  
When it finally did, she rested her eyes, not at all concerned about Virgil anymore.  
Well, maybe a little.  
But, right now, fear was the first priority.  
And FEAR told her to leave.  
NOW.  
But fear was watching her from afar, and fear seemed greatly intrigued by this new creature.  
It liked playing with toys.  
But every time it got a new toy, it always managed to break in no time.  
It sucked.  
But, surely, a toy that could withstand such damage as this was a toy worth having.  
And, suddenly, it was upon her.  
It wouldn't let this toy get away.  
It bit her neck, and she screamed.  
"Oh, Gott! AAAAHH!"  
But it only bit harder at her juicy screams.  
She tried to attack it with her dagger, but the blade melted from its acidic blood.  
She couldn't kick it away either.  
She was immortal, but she still had the strength of an average human being.  
And this thing was beyond human.  
It hovered over her with such large bulk, she couldn't help but be scared.  
What if this thing had gotten Virgil?  
What if it had already killed him?  
These thoughts drove her into madness, and she began attacking it with insane ferocity, driven to a frenzy by the mere thought that anything might have hurt Virgil.  
But, then, somewhere in the midst of things, the monster backed away and just stood there.  
Seeing that the fight had ended, she lowered her fists and crumpled to her knees.  
If she was mortal, this amount of blood loss would've killed her long before now.  
But, she wasn't, so, she simply stared back at it with unfeeling eyes.  
"Vhat? Vhy are you staring at me like zhat?"  
But it didn't respond.  
Of COURSE it didn't respond.  
It couldn't.  
But it tilted its head to the side and made a strange noise as if it understood.  
Hund shook her head and said, "Nevermind. I'm going to find Virgil. You can join me if you vant."  
But when it saw that she planned on leaving, it jolted out of place and punched her directly in the stomach, knocking the very wind out of her with its great force.  
"Vhat...zhe...Hell?"  
Hund could only cry, doubled over in pain, as it swept her up into its arms before she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Hund awoke, her jacket was unzipped, probably by the fact that it had been torn to shreds when that thing had ripped through her.  
Hund preferred not to think about it and sat on her knees while taking in her surroundings.  
"Ist zhis...zhe A.C.R.?"  
Hund assumed that the aliens had turned the A.C.R. into a nest and that the queen was somewhere nearby.  
For some reason, she couldn't stand, and she collapsed back to her knees when she tried to do so.  
She, then, decided to search for Virgil.  
She had already checked everywhere else. Why not here?  
But the scratching behind her caused her to turn, and right there, face to face with her, was an alien.  
By the long gash across its skin, it was the one from before, the one she had slashed at with her blade.  
But she didn't seem to care about the closeness as it dripped saliva on her collar.  
She flicked the saliva away only for more of it to drip onto her face.  
She gritted her teeth against the pain, telling herself it would all end eventually.  
And it did.  
The pain subsided, and she allowed herself to wipe the rest from her chin.  
She felt close to this thing, this ungodly mass of flesh and acid, this thing of muscle and murder.  
Why did she feel so close to it?  
She could not die.  
It could die.  
She was human.  
It was not.  
It made no sense for her to feel close to it.  
But she did. And she thought she knew why.  
The way they had fought...She hadn't been that excited in years.  
And this excitement, it was something she hadn't expected while searching for Virgil, her lost companion.  
"Yes, very exciting, indeed," she thought. "But excitement alone von't keep me here. Perhaps..."  
And, just then, she felt a foot on her chest and looked down to see what was the matter.  
It had its leg propped against her chest, refusing to allow her to leave as if it could tell her intentions through her fluctuating facial features.  
And, stupid as it seemed, she asked, "Vhat is it?," fully aware of the fact that it couldn't understand what she was saying.  
But it tilted its head to the side and made a strange noise as if it understood.  
Hund merely got to her feet and brushed herself off.  
"So, vill you help me find Virgil?"  
It tilted its head to the side again.  
She snorted.  
"Tch. Sorry for asking."  
She could feel herself turning into a watered down version of Virgil.  
But, the more time you spend with your friends, the more their personalities rub off on you.  
Friend?  
Yes...Yes, Virgil was her friend, wasn't he?  
And she had to go find him, see what had befell him.  
But the alien followed her everywhere.  
She didn't shoo it away. It was actually very welcome company.  
And every time she turned a corner, she would pat its head, almost as if to reassure it that she was still here, that she was not a dream.  
She would get tired sometimes and rest, and the alien would curl up beside her into a ball.  
"Just like ein Hund," she thought happily.  
Eventually, Hund stopped somewhere near the middle of the nest and screamed, "Oh, ve're lost! Ve haff been going in circles for hours! Vhy did you not stop me!?"  
But Hund berated herself for yelling at it and decided to take a seat.  
But the goo here was slippier than she thought, and she found herself tripping and falling for what seemed like miles before ramming her head into something metallic and slumping down into the floor with a defeated whimper, holding her head in pain.  
The alien sprinted to her side with inhuman, almost cheetah-like, speed.  
She brushed away its concern and, seeing that her bra strap was showing, corrected herself and covered it.  
It was just a second, a fraction of a second, but the alien noticed this.  
And, being somewhat playful and curious, he decided to investigate.  
He had never seen that white thing before, that white thing called a bra strap.  
What was it? What was it?  
He was curious and began to peel her jacket away.  
Hund was shocked and kicked him away.  
"Get off me, ja!?"  
She seemed angry, and the alien was confused by this.  
What was it? What was it?  
Why was she so protective of it? Why? Why?  
But the alien's curiosity would not go away, and he lifted away her pants' leg.  
"Hey, let go!"  
Hair and skin. LOTS of hair.  
She swatted his hand away, but he kept on and, with his inhuman strength, ripped away her jacket completely, severing it from her body.  
Hund didn't object this time.  
He was an animal. He didn't know what he was doing. He was just curious.  
"Zhen, again," she thought, "curiosity killed zhe cat."  
She began to wonder madly why she felt so close to it and why she gave into it so easily.  
She had never been touched like this by a human before.  
Or ANY human, for that matter.  
This intimacy was almost unreal, inhuman and unknown to her.  
She had always been the gross "man-face" people avoided.  
She had never even kissed a man on the lips.  
She touched herself because she was desperate for attention, for closeness, for some type of love, any type of love at all.  
The only man who had ever really loved her was her father, but did that really count?  
No. It didn't.  
She began to cry. Was she going to live an eternity with nobody by her side?  
It was too much to bear...  
The alien noticed the tears running down her face and wondered if he had hurt her.  
He tilted his head to the side to show his concern, and she wiped the tears away.  
"No. You did nozhing wrong. Continue, please, continue."  
Now, Hund lie down on her back, allowing him to explore her in any way he pleased.  
"It ist sort of ticklish," she thought.  
She would allow him to touch her.  
Maybe, then...Maybe, THEN, she would finally find the closeness she sought, the intimacy she so desired.  
He ripped her shirt away.  
She tried to ignore the fact that he was not human and thought more about Virgil and his whereabouts.  
Where was he? Was he safe? Was he dead?  
The creature sniffed her bra and carefully played with one of the straps, confused as to what its purpose was.  
But, soon, he had ripped that away, too.  
Hund's front lie completely naked with nothing to cover it, and she suddenly became self-conscious.  
Were they big enough? Were they spaced too far apart? Would he notice the three long hairs she had growing out of the right one?  
But he didn't seem concerned with that either.  
He saw her panties and tried to unzip her pants to no avail.  
His fingers were not used to such a device.  
And, so, Hund assisted him and unzipped them for him.  
He tossed the pants aside and, with absolutely no concern for modesty, sniffed her crotch.  
She twitched.  
She was on her period.  
Would he notice? Most likely.  
But it was still nice to think otherwise.  
He seemed intrigued by the scent of fresh blood.  
His new toy could not be broken, right? Was she broken?  
Oh, dear, oh, dear. Better investigate.  
And, much to her protests, he ripped those away, too.  
She slammed her head against the floor.  
She didn't want to get blood all over herself, but it seemed that wasn't an option.  
He stuck his head inside and sniffed.  
Hund gasped, shuddering at the heat emanating from his skin.  
It was like a heater, a sauna.  
And she suddenly realized what she was feeling.  
This was what they called pleasure. True pleasure. Not the stuff where she touched herself at night. This was true pleasure.  
And she suddenly realized something else...  
This feeling...This feeling is alien...  
When he came back out, blood caked his face, and he bore his teeth, more saliva dripping onto her naked body.  
She suddenly felt like she was in a XXX-rated movie and covered her face with her hands.  
It was kind of scary, now that she thought about it, but it was still welcome.  
He, then, sniffed her neck, blowing warm air across her cold body.  
The goosebumps didn't go away, but she didn't expect them to.  
They weren't there because of the cold...  
This was exciting, just like the fight from earlier.  
She was finally gaining the attention and intimacy she had sought for for so long.  
Her heart was bursting with so many emotions.  
Excitement, intimate connection, acceptance, pleasure, a weird form of love, a sense of shyness, a type of humiliation and embarrassment.  
And the whole package was this. This situation right here.  
How did it get this way? How did it climax to this? How did it ever transcend from a simple curiosity to an overpowering lust?  
She didn't care how they had gotten there. They were there.  
And that was all that mattered.  
She wrapped her arms around its neck and pulled it towards her before whispering, "I am going to teach you vhat it means to be "human". Und you can teach me vhat it means to be "mortal"."  
It tilted its head to the side and made a strange noise as if it understood.


	8. Ch 8: Die With You

Ch. 8: Die With You

Intercourse with an animal had not been so bad. That second mouth really came in handy.  
Hund thought herself a lowly mongrel, seeing as how she was too ugly to get a real man, like Virgil, to sleep with her, and she needed a substitute like Grim to fill that position.  
Yes, his name was Grim, Grim Reaper. Got a problem with it? He DID look like a skeleton after all...  
But Hund shook her head.  
She wasn't ugly. They were blind. Blind to how beautiful she really was.  
"Zheir loss," She thought bitterly as a flood of sad childhood memories entered her mind.  
But she wouldn't let them interfere with her mission.  
Memories were memories, best to leave it at that.  
All that mattered was finding Virgil.  
As they entered another room, Grim took the lead, and Hund grabbed hold of his tail so he wouldn't forget she was behind him, which he often did.  
She didn't want him taking off like last time...  
Finally, they entered a room much like the one they had been in when they had met.  
Hund considered herself very lucky not to have met any of the others yet.  
But, then again, Grim didn't like sharing his toys with others.  
And, to her surprise, lying their in the floor with his legs sprawled out into awkward positions, was Virgil.  
She ran to his side and knelt down, wiping her hand across his forehead to check his temperature and to wake him.  
"Virgil? Virgil, can you hear me? If, so, zhen SPEAK to me!"  
Virgil didn't wake up fast. More like he was taking his own, good time.  
"Mmmmm...What? Hund? Hund, is that you?"  
His voice gained strength as he pressed on.  
"Holy shit, it is you, idn't it!?"  
Hund squeaked when he dwarfed her in an embrace, clearly having startled her.  
"Vhat zhe Hell, Virgil!? Back up ein second!"  
"Holy shit, holy shit! I missed you so much! I've been lookin' all over for you! Oh, holy shit!"  
"Vill you...ngh...Vill you stop cursing und let go of me!?"  
"Deal."  
He released her, allowing her a minute to breathe while she regained herself.  
"Huh, huh...Jeez, Virgil, vhat zhe Hell?"  
"Sorry, I just flipped out, I been missin' ya' so much."  
Hund popped her aching neck.  
"Ja, vell, next time, don't try to break me in half."  
"'Kay."  
But Hund threw herself over Virgil when Grim approached him with a predatory stance.  
"Stop it, Grim! Stop! Zhis ist Virgil! Virgil, ja!?"  
There were tears in her eyes, and both Virgil and Grim noticed.  
Virgil wrapped his arms around her while Grim backed off.  
"Hey, what's the matter? Stop cryin', okay?"  
Hund hadn't even noticed she was crying and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
She seemed to be crying a LOT lately...  
"Was?"  
She looked up at him.  
"Vhat are you DOING here!?"  
She grabbed him by the neck and began throttling him.  
"Oh, holy SHITNUGGETS!"  
"VHAT ZHE FUCK, VIRGIL!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF!? DAMN BRILLAINT, YOU ARE! SO, VHAT, YOU SUDDENLY FORGET ZHE MISSION!? ZHE HOLY SCHNITZEL!? HOW DARE YOU! I LOVE YOU, UND YOU GO UND PULL SOME SHIT LIKE ZHIS-!"  
"Wait, wha' did ya' say?"  
"Huh?"  
Hund just caught herself as she realized what she had said, and, then, a blush tinged her cheeks, the very blush he had not expected from so long ago.  
So, she DID care about him.  
"I knew it," he thought arrogantly.  
"Um, I-I don't know vhat you're talking about..."  
"SURE you do. And I'm colonel Sanders."  
"Shut up, you," she said through clenched teeth.  
But his hands met her shoulders, and he turned her around to face him.  
"So, in Germany, "I love you" means "piss off"?"  
"Correct."  
"I'll buy it," he said.  
He was amused.  
The fact that she denied it and the fact that she was still blushing both amused him and made him sad.  
But, then, he grabbed his chest in pain, falling to the floor with an agonizing wail.  
"Virgil, vhat's wrong?"  
Hund didn't even have the chance to prepare for what was going to happen next.  
Virgil screamed in agony, and his chest was ripped apart, blood spurting from his mouth as his blue eyes grew dead.  
He fell over on his side and the young alien exited his chest cavity, speeding out of sight before Hund could crush like a bug with her heel.  
She grabbed her hair and began to scream in terror.  
"ZHIS CAN'T BE HAPPENIIIIIING!"  
She fell to her knees beside him and began to shake his dead body furiously.  
"Maybe," she said. "Maybe if I shake him hard enough, he'll vake up."  
But Virgil's eyes only rolled up into his head, and his neck popped when she slammed his head against the floor one final time.  
It had happened so fast. It had all happened so fast...  
She let go of him and covered her face with her hands, swallowing down her own puke as she did not want to see it right now.  
It might get on Virgil.  
Her eyes were red as tears flooded her face, and she grabbed his shoulders once more.  
"Immortal," she thought. "Perhaps...Perhaps I can save him vizh mein blut."  
Hund had never tried it before. She had never NEEDED to try it before.  
But, perhaps...Just perhaps, it would work.  
But Hund's hands were trembling as she reached for the knife in her pocket.  
The blade was melted, but most of it was still there. At least, enough to cut someone with.  
She, then, took the blade, closed her eyes, and slit her own wrist.  
Some of the blood splattered on Virgil, but she ignored it as she stuffed her wound inside Virgil's mouth, hoping he would swallow some before it healed.  
She waited a while before retracting her hand, rubbing her wrist as she waited for a sign that he was okay.  
Grim sat beside her, making a strange noise as he wondered if this "Virgil" was that precious to her.  
But, Hund, impatient as she was, shook Virgil's body some more.  
"Come on," she thought. "Vake uuup."  
But he didn't wake up. And he didn't show any signs of waking up either.  
And, then, Hund cried.  
She had given up.  
Virgil was dead.  
Her blood was useless. Her existence was useless.  
The blade clanged to the floor.  
What was the point of being immortal if you couldn't save anybody? If you had to watch all your friends and family die one by one?  
She curled up into the fetal position, and Grim was saddened when she waved him away.  
"Go avay, Grim. Let me die in peace."  
That's all she wanted to do now. Die. Die and never wake up again, just like Virgil.  
She wanted to be with him, to die by his side.  
And, so, she just lie there, waiting for her death to come, even though she knew it never would.  
She cried into her jacket sleeve.  
"Oh, vell. At least I got to be vizh him in his last moments..."  
And, then, there was a cough and a, "Shit," and Hund looked up to see what was causing all the commotion.  
Virgil was sitting with his back against the wall, rubbing his aching head as he moaned, "Ooooowww...Feels like someone banged it on somethin'..."  
Hund's eyebrows rose.  
"Virgil?"  
"Hm?"  
He looked up at her, clearly confused as to why she was so surprised.  
"What?"  
"You...You're alive..."  
"Well, yeah, duh. What? You really think that stupid thing could keep me down?"  
He grinned.  
But his grin was not returned as a single tear slid down Hund's face.  
"You're alive...You're really alive...So, it vorked...It vorked after all..."  
"Dude, what are you talking ab-?"  
"It vorked after all!"  
"AAAHH!"  
Virgil yelled in protest when Hund rammed into him, sending them both crashing to the floor with the force of her tackle.  
"Oh, mein Gott! You're alive! You're alive!"  
"Ow! OW! Stop it! Cut it out, man! Cut it out!"  
"Oh, zhank Gott, you're alright!"  
And, then, against her better judgement, Hund, swept up into the joy of the moment, kissed him, and Virgil's back arched exceptionally at this sudden contact.  
Hund, once again, only realized what she had done after she had already done it, and she pulled away from him in shame.  
"I...I am sorry. I don't know vhat came over me."  
She stared at the floor with guilty eyes, and Virgil shook his head at this.  
"About what?"  
Her head tilted to the side, kind of like Grim's usually did.  
"What's there to be sorry about? I thought it was great."  
Hund blushed and yelled, "Vell, of course YOU vould, PERVERT!"  
"Ah, back to your old self again. So, your name means "dog" in German, right? Wanna' do it doggy style?"  
Taking her arm and pulling it back, she hit him square in the jaw, knocking him off his feet.  
"Back to your old self again, ja!?"  
Virgil laughed hysterically.  
Maybe, now, their relationship could begin to change.


	9. Ch 9: Nostalgia

Ch. 9: Nostalgia

Hund and Virgil sat, side by side, thinking about the past as Grim slept lazily beside them.  
Their hands were intertwined, and Hund's eyes were staring at the wall, her mind somewhere else as she tried to remember the first time she had met Virgil.  
It was hard to remember...Why was it so hard to remember?

* * *

Hund remembered wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, and she had a tan cap on her head.  
She was reading "Crucified" with her legs crossed when a ship pulled into the dock.  
She closed the book and hopped to her feet, tucking the book underneath her arm when she outstretched it to shake hands with the man in front of her.  
"Hallo.  
"Hey, Carl! It's a fuckin' NAZI!"  
Hund's eyes dulled.  
"I am pleased to know you feel zhat vay."  
"Whatever, Jack. Just take me to the guy in charge."  
Hund nodded.  
"Follow me."  
As they walked, Hund tried to make small-talk.  
"So, YOU are?"  
"Virgil. HUND, I guess?"  
"Ja."  
Their steps were in rhythm with one another, causing the façade that there was only ONE pair of footsteps.  
This disturbed her, and she sprinted out of place until she had reached the door ahead, breaking the rhythm.  
"Pff. Show-off."  
Hund typed in the code, and the door opened.  
She offered to help him with his things, but he was stubborn and wouldn't let her.  
Gliding past her, he set his things down on the floor, turning back to her with a, "You can go now."  
Hund nodded.  
But before she left, Virgil said, "Hey, Germ."  
She turned to face him.  
"You are a GIRL, right?"  
"Ja."  
"Just checkin'."  
He shuddered, as if the idea of a woman being so much like a man was repulsive to him.

* * *

And, now, after all that had been said and done, here they were, hand in hand, remembering the past few months together.  
Hund couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten here and asked, "So...how did you get here again?"  
Virgil's back stiffened, and his hand broke away from hers.  
Hund was sad, wondering what she had done wrong, and asked, "Vhat? Vhat is it?"  
But Virgil was quiet as he stared at Grim sleeping ever so sweetly.  
"...The captain...He's planning something big...something REAL big...and dangerous...VERY dangerous..."  
"Vhat, vhat is it?" She was anxious to know.  
"No, you don't wanna' know."  
"Ja, I do, I do. Tell me."  
Virgil was quiet for a time as he mulled it over.  
Should he tell her? It's not like it'd do him any good to lie.  
He sighed.  
"The captain is planning to use them as weapons of warfare."  
"Was?"  
"See? I TOLD you you wouldn't like it."  
"Vell, zhis...Zhis...Zhis can't be allowed to continue! Ve have to DO somezhing!"  
She got to her feet. There was a pleading in her eyes that hadn't been there before.  
"PLEASE, Virgil. Ve have to do SOMEZHING...Ve can't let 560 or so people die!"  
But Virgil was quiet, clearly unsure of what to say.  
He didn't want to get attacked again. Not by the captain and his goons.  
And, then, there was Hund. He knew she was immortal, but he was still worried for her safety. Those men could still torture her...  
He shuddered at the very thought.  
"Vell?"  
He could not return her gaze but muttered a quiet, "Yes," under his breath.  
"Alright zhen. Let's go!"  
But he didn't seem too enthusiastic and followed behind her.


	10. Ch 10: The Fight For Survival

Ch. 10: The Fight For Survival

"Now, first, ve are going to go und recruit as MANY people as ve can here. Any ideas?"  
"That."  
Virgil pointed to a whole line of doors.  
"We can ask THEM. I know them personally, and I'm pretty sure THEY'LL listen to us."  
"Alright zhen. You stay here, und I'll go und TALK to zhem. Now, I von't be long," she added when Grim rubbed himself against her leg.  
She entered a door, and Virgil was left with Grim, sweat dripping down his forehead as Grim circled around him, like a vulture, as if expecting him to drop dead of the pressure any time now.  
Good for Virgil, Hund was pretty fast, and when she was done, she patted Grim on the head, having to tear her gloves off afterwards when they melted from the touch.  
"Vell, it's official. Ve've got four new members: Brady, Fang, Chase, und Harold."  
Repsectively, they were an Irish man, a Chinese girl, and two American men.  
Brady seemed to have a thing for Fang and, though he was afraid of violence, would go wherever she went.  
He reminded Hund of Allen.  
Then, with a sudden wave of grief, she tried to ignore the pain as she introduced Fang.  
She knew a few fighting moves, but not enough to get them through the day.  
More importantly, she was incredible with a rifle, and that was helpful.  
Chase and Harold were double-first cousins.  
They were almost like TWINS.  
They did everything together and went EVERYWHERE together.  
They never left each others' side.  
Where there was ONE, the other was bound to FOLLOW.  
Now, after having introduced them all, she had to deal with the trouble of explaining GRIM.  
At first, the four had freaked out a bit, and Fang had even gone as far as to put a GUN to the poor creature.  
Of course, GRIM (ever protective as he was) tried to shield his master from harm, and this only drew curiousty from the group as to why that thing would want to protect a human.  
A girl's entitled to her secrets, right?  
So, they didn't ask, and Hund didn't tell.  
They began to discuss the plans to shut down the operation before the captain and his insane crew used the xenmorphs as biological weapons of warfare to kill everybody on the ship.  
After all, they needed hosts for the eggs, right?  
The whole while, Virgil kept a close eye on Hund, watching her square jaw go up and down to the movement of her straight, thin lips.  
He would never know how, but, for some reason, it all just seemed so hot to him.  
When they were done, they stole a few weapons and got ready to invade.  
First, they would sleep.  
And, then, the next day, they would take ACTION.  
This was it.  
This was the end.  
This was WAR.  
The fight for survival had finally begun...

* * *

Okay, okay, SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE, GUYS. But, you know how it is, bein' lazy and all. XD Hope you enjoy this little crappy chapter. Next will just be slight banter between the characters, little romance here and there. Then, chapter 12 will go off with a BANG! Hopefully, I can have Hans getting his FACE cut off somewhere in all of this... Muahaha...MOOHAHAHOOHAHAHOOHAHA! XD I AM EVIL! (At least, to poor Hans, that is.) Ah, ha, ha. :'D


End file.
